


I'm hungry for you, my love.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Vampirelock [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, First Time, Human Greg, M/M, Marking, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Top Sherlock, Vampire Sherlock, Vampires, light blood play, light cum play, needy Greg, not so much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Greg has made up his mind, he wants to be Sherlock's mate.





	I'm hungry for you, my love.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eragon19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eragon19/gifts).



> This story came to live because of a prompt by loveinthemindpalace. She asked for some sexy feeding times and this came out. I hope you like it.

"Greg, I. Oh, Greg. We need to s-slow down, I don't-." Sherlock growled as Greg squeezed his arse and bucked up against him. His body was tingling all over, losing the ability to think fast and he felt it inside his bones, this control getting thinner, the animal inside him roaring to claim, to take, to feed. He pressed his nails into Greg's back, scrapping down slowly as Greg licked into his mouth, hearing the loud moan come out and it made Sherlock see stars for a second.

 

"Greg, oh Pl-Please."

 

Greg bucked up again, his mouth claiming Sherlock's without any fear or hesitation, even after Sherlock's fangs had come out, too lost in his emotions to control his facial features. He only noticed when Greg let out a growl, his tongue licking at the edges of his fangs and Sherlock had pulled back in shock and light horror. No one had ever done that. Not that Sherlock had many experiences with this sort of thing, but the few times he'd trusted someone enough to have sex they'd backed off when they felt even the tip of his fangs.

 

"Sherlock, what? What's wrong? Oh god." Greg had panted, eyes wide with lust and Sherlock had flinched, thinking Greg was finally realizing who, or rather what, he was kissing just moments before.

 

"S-sorry, I c-can't always c-control it." He'd frowned, feeling embarrassed by his slurred words, a combination of arousal and his fangs. "If you give me a s-second then it'll go away." His mind was racing, the world crashing in as Greg looked at him, his eyes still wide and dark. Sherlock had heard the beating of his heart, strong and fast and wanted to lay his head on Greg's chest to count it. The smell in the air was dizzying, Greg's scent stronger than ever and he felt the sexual energy in the air as Greg came closer, placing a hand on his arm, feeling how warm Greg was.

 

"I don't want it to go away, why would I want that?" Greg's voice had been rough, licking his lips again and Sherlock had to force himself not to grab the man and press down against him, kissing and licking and marking him all over.

 

“Cause it's-" Sherlock stopped talking when Greg had shaken his head violently, practically crawling into Sherlock's lap, hands in Sherlock's hair as his eyes burned with want and something else.

 

“I want you, Sherlock. All of you. I know what you are, I'm not disgusted by you. Actually, to be honest, I'm turned on and horny like hell so no, I don't want to give you a minute. I want you to kiss me again, right now and I want you to fuck me."

 

It had been a good thing Sherlock was already dead cause hearing Greg talk like that would have giving him a heart attack otherwise. The little smirk Greg threw his way made him dizzy with want and he'd let out a growl, grabbing Greg tighter and putting him down on the sofa, covering him with his body.

 

"Yes! God yes, please Sherlock, kiss me again." Greg had begged, wrapping his legs around Sherlock's waist and pressing them together, Sherlock's mind slowly breaking down as they kissed, licked and explored.

 

Now they were both naked, Greg panting and sweating underneath him, moaning and wriggling like a slut and Sherlock needed a break, just a few seconds to come back to earth, to not just take and claim. But Greg was making it very hard, not letting go of Sherlock. Driving him wild with kisses and wandering hands, teasing his cock with his own and the tension was building to a breaking point. He'd already scrapped his fangs along Greg's neck slowly, not able to resist, breathing in Greg's scent deeply before coming back up again, pumping Greg's cock a little harder than before.

 

"Oh yes, just like that, oh Sherlock, oh!" The sounds Greg was making were driving Sherlock crazy, so full of want and desire, so full of trust. Greg was clinging onto him, giving Sherlock his body without fear or disgust and Sherlock desperately wanted to be good, to stay in control and not hurt Greg by accident. He growled as Greg bit his neck, licking the spot before looking up into Sherlock's eyes, nothing but love and trust to find.

 

“Fucking gorgeous. Take me, Sherlock, please!" Greg bucked his body again, their erections pressed tightly together and that's what almost made Sherlock snap. He let out a frustrated sound, getting out of Greg's hold without a problem and creating space between them on the sofa. He saw the flash of panic and hurt in Greg's eyes and damned himself for all eternity but he couldn't risk it.

 

"Sherlock?" The desire was still in Greg's voice but worry took the forefront. Sherlock's eyes went over Greg's body, noticing the gooseflesh on his arms, the hard nipples surrounded by gray chest hair, the trail of hair running down to Greg's erect dick, swollen and throbbing and he needed to close his eyes for a second. Greg looked far too tempting, too delicious.

 

"We need to slow down Greg, I don't- I c-can't hurt you." His body was still tingling, hands desperate to touch Greg again, to revel in his warmth and trust but the animal inside him was getting louder, telling Sherlock to take, to claim, to feed. Greg frowned, eyes going over Sherlock's body, seeing the light dilating of his eyes as they resting on Sherlock's dick before zooming in on his face again.

 

"You'd never hurt me." Greg moved closer, taking Sherlock's hand but he shook his head.

 

" I would. The- the hunger is strong Greg, the way you s-smell right now, I-I want to-”

 

“Want to what?” Greg moved even closer, lips inches from Sherlock's, his warm breath ghosting on Sherlock's lips. “You can do anything you want Sherlock, I'm yours,” Greg whispered before kissing Sherlock again, his tongue tracing over Sherlock's fangs before claiming Sherlock's whole mouth. It caused them both to moan and Sherlock had his hand in Greg's hair before realizing, pulling it hard, Greg's neck being exposed to his mouth.

 

“I. Greg.” He couldn't stop himself from licking a line down Greg's throat, hearing the soft whimper coming out, a total seduction and he scraped his fangs over the hot skin, feeling Greg shiver against him.

 

“Yes, Sherlock, yes.” Greg's voice was rough, his breathing fast and hard, pushing himself closer to Sherlock, straddling his lap, offering his neck to him without knowing it. Sherlock's fangs scraped against the skin again, Greg's nails digging into his back, feeling how hard he was, gently rutting against him.

 

“Yes, Sherlock, yes. You can, I want you to, please.” Their cocks were pressed together between their stomachs, Greg's body hot and heavy in his lap, his scent overwhelming and Sherlock couldn't think anymore, didn't want to. Greg's hands went into his curls, grabbing a handful before kissing him again and Sherlock's control snapped.

 

He grabbed Greg by his arse and got up, Greg locking his legs around Sherlock's waist, clinging onto him and Sherlock marched to the bedroom, kicking the door open, placing Greg down in the middle of the bed and pinning him there, his body hovering above Greg's, seeing the way Greg's eyes had changed, licking his lips again, heart beating fast.

 

“You like this, don't you?” Sherlock's voice was rough and dangerous and Greg shivered before nodding, his cheeks getting warm as Sherlock smiled. “Say it, Greg. Tell me what you like.” Sherlock rolled his body forward, their cocks rubbing together and Greg moaned, spreading his legs wider, bucking up into the movement.

 

“I. I like how you pin me down, how strong you are. I. Oh, Sherlock!” Sherlock kissed Greg hard, his hands trapping Greg's arms above his head. Greg wiggled and gasped but couldn't move, couldn't touch Sherlock and he let out the most amazing moan as Sherlock sucked in a nipple, his back arching off the bed.

 

“Tell me what you want to do. What have you been dreaming about?” Sherlock pulled back, still keeping Greg's arms trapped and he couldn't stop watching Greg's face, seeing all the different emotions there, the heat of his cheeks as his gaze locked with Sherlock's.

 

“I want you to fuck me, Sherlock, take me however you want me. I want you to pin me down and drive me crazy, I want to hear you growl and moan as you fuck me, losing control because of me, because of how good it feels. I-” Greg stopped and swallowed, his eyes drifting off to the wall and Sherlock let out a growl.

 

“Don't look away! Tell me, tell me what you want.”

 

“I. Sherlock-” Greg's voice faltered and Sherlock released Greg's arms, stroking Greg's cheek before forcing the man to turn his head. Greg's eyes were still wide but there was a hint of fear in them that Sherlock didn't like at all.

 

“Greg, you can tell me anything. You know I'd never- trust me?” Sherlock leaned down, placing a kiss on Greg's lips, loving the way Greg moved with him as he leaned back again. Greg's heart was still beating fast but it was less urgent, his face still flushed, lips red and swollen and he looked gorgeous underneath Sherlock.

 

“I want you to bite me, Sherlock. I want you to feed from me when you come. I want you to make me yours.”

 

“Greg, I can't do that. You know I can't.”

 

“Why the hell not? I'm telling you I want you to.” Greg sits up, eyes sparkling and Sherlock is again blown away by how beautiful he is, how alive and strong. It's really no surprise he fell in love with this man. But what Greg is asking is too much and he can't give in, no matter how much he wants to. He's been craving Greg's blood for weeks now, the smell only getting stronger and he feels it inside him, the need to claim him, to show the world Greg's his.

 

“I know you want to. That's why you stopped just now, isn't it? You want to feed off me but you're holding back. Why?”

 

“It's not like the movies Greg. It's not that simple.”

 

“Then explain it to me Sherlock, and explain it fast cause I'm dying for you to be inside me and if you're having second thoughts about us-”

 

Sherlock pushes Greg back down on the bed, kissing him fiercely, pressing himself as close as possible and feeling how Greg just gives in, his body slotting together with Sherlock's perfectly. When they part Greg's eyes are dazed, his lips red and shiny, hair standing up like a crazy professor and Sherlock's cock grows harder just looking at him.

 

“Drinking from you will bound you to me. It will show the vampire world that you're taken and belong to me. It's not just drinking Greg, it's marking you as mine. It's- it's a big deal and you shouldn't trap yourself to me. We can still have sex, I can still make you come but-”

 

“Don't you get it, Sherlock!? I'm already yours.” Greg snaps, sitting up again, holding Sherlock in his lap, his hands stroking Sherlock's back, feeling the scars there. “I've been yours from the moment we met, the moment you saved me on that bridge. I just want you. I love you, Sherlock.” Greg's hands go down, squeezing Sherlock's arse, pushing them close and Sherlock lets out a growl, his cock throbbing with want.

 

“Stop denying yourself. I love you, I want you, I'm yours. Let's just, make it official?” Greg gives him an unsure smile and it sets Sherlock's body on fire. “I'll always be yours, Sherlock, and I want the world to know that.”

  
It's all Sherlock needs and soon they're kissing and licking each other. Sherlock pinning Greg down just the way he likes it, demanding kisses and touches, exploring every inch of that glorious, sun-kissed skin.

 

“Sherlock, oh god, please!” Greg is panting, bucking up against Sherlock's body, trying to touch him but Sherlock won't let go, just licking and teasing Greg's nipples, loving the sounds coming out of him as he sucks a nipple into his mouth. Greg's cock is hard and throbbing, the veins clearly visible, the beginning of pre-come on the tip and Sherlock can't stop looking at it, seeing it twitch as he finally lets go of Greg's hands, sliding down to get between Greg's legs and suckle the head into his mouth.

 

“Oh my god!” Greg's head bangs against the headboard and Sherlock hums, Greg's whole body shaking. It tastes amazing, pure Greg and Sherlock goes down, taking Greg's cock inside his mouth, feeling it against his throat. It's a perk of being a vampire, no gag reflex so he has no problem with Greg's cock stuffed inside his mouth, feeling it grown inside him as Greg loses control, moving inside Sherlock's mouth.

 

“Fuck, Sherlock I'm come-”

 

Greg comes with the most wonderful keen, his come shooting down Sherlock's throat and he loves it, grabbing Greg's arse to get him even closer, swallowing it all down and waiting till Greg's dick softens before slowly sliding off. Greg is spent, his chest going up and down fast, eyes droopy and he grabs after Sherlock, kissing him with hunger, moaning as he tastes himself on Sherlock's tongue.

 

“That was such a turn on. Oh, Sherlock, I need you, need you to-” Greg moves, trying to wrap his legs around Sherlock and Sherlock laughs softly, placing a kiss on Greg's neck, feeling the sweat on Greg's skin.

 

“So needy, Greg. Begging for it.” Sherlock's voice is low and Greg shivers, his face flaming up as Sherlock takes his head between his hands. “Don't be embarrassed about it, I love how you want me. Tell me again.” Sherlock places kisses on Greg's throat, nails scraping down the man's back and Greg pants as he tries to find words.

 

“Need. Oh god. Need you inside me. Please Sunshine, oh god. Oh yes, like that.” Greg whispers, his head falling to Sherlock's shoulder, body moving to try and get Sherlock's finger deeper inside him but Sherlock takes control, wanting to do this right. Somehow, knowing what's to come has made it easier for Sherlock to focus and he takes his time teasing Greg open, his fingers working slowly, scissoring inside Greg's wanting body, making the man twitch and flinch and push against it.

 

“It's going to feel so good Greg, you're so tight and needy. You'll feel amazing, taste amazing.” Sherlock licks another line on Greg's neck and Greg moans, pressing their chest closer together, Sherlock's fingers going deeper inside his body.

 

“You ready?”

 

Greg nods frantically and Sherlock can't stop a smirk, the way Greg wants him is so real, so fierce. It's a huge turn on and he kisses Greg's mouth hard and demanding, Greg melting into it, letting Sherlock take control. He presses Greg down on the bed again, crawling above him, his eyes focused on every twitch and shudder in Greg's frame as he takes his dick in hand and guides it in. His cockhead breaches the rings of muscles, Greg's body having no trouble letting Sherlock in and it's amazing, his head feels light and dizzy, blinking his eyes as he pushed deeper, seeing how Greg's eyes fall closed, hands grabbing the sheets tightly, drops of sweat on his chest.

 

“Gorgeous Greg, so gorgeous.”

 

“Oh!”

 

Greg's eyes go open, wide and dark with lust as Sherlock's fully inside, taking a moment to let Greg adjust, watching down to where they are joined together. Greg reaches out a hand and Sherlock takes it, holding on tight, a question in his eyes as Greg moves just a fraction.

 

“Yes, move Sherlock, please, please.”

 

They hold hands as Sherlock gently rocks, not wanted to go too fast, checking Greg's reactions, seeing how his dick is getting harder again. His other hand goes up Greg's body, feeling how warm and sweaty it is and stops at a nipple, pinching it hard, making Greg gasp.

 

“Oh god.”

 

“Grr, you're perfect,” Sherlock growls, moving almost completely out of Greg before going back in, Greg's back arching off the bed, grabbing Sherlock's hand tighter. Greg blinks, face flushed and their eyes meet.

 

“Fuck me, Sherlock.”

 

Sherlock does as Greg says, moving faster and harder over time, pinching Greg's nipple along the way. Seeing Greg fall apart underneath him is glorious, how his body is moving with him and not resisting. Sherlock leans down, chasing Greg's mouth and he can't stop the moan as Greg licks his fangs again before sucking on his lower lip, biting down on it hard.

 

“Sherlock, oh, harder, make me feel it for days, don't hold back.”

 

Greg's other hand is in Sherlock's hand again, pulling him down, guiding Sherlock's mouth to Greg's neck. Sherlock grabs hold of Greg's arse with his free hand, probably leaving bruises as he pumps into Greg, feeling the tension build inside in as Greg's muscles work on his cock. The scent in the room is heavy and sweet, Greg's neck inviting and Sherlock licks and sucks on the spot where neck and shoulder meet, his movements more frantic.

 

“Yes, yes, yes.” Greg is babbling, hand in Sherlock's curls, pulling on it hard, offering his neck to Sherlock and Sherlock finally gives in, biting down hard, making Greg scream in surprise and pain. He licks the bite to soothe it, tasting Greg's blood on his tongue and he can't think of anything else then, his lips forming around the wound, sucking out more blood as he pounds into Greg's willing body.

 

“Oh, hmn, god, oh Sher-”

 

He's vaguely aware of Greg moaning and cursing, feeling Greg's hard cock against his belly and his hand goes down, stroking it sloppy and too hard as he sucks at Greg's neck. The blood gives him more energy, his lust even stronger and he's sure they're making a hole in the wall as he speeds up his movements, feeling how close he is, how close Greg is again in his hand.

 

“Oh, Sherlock!” Greg screams, the muscles in his body clenching and Sherlock comes, letting out a growl against Greg's neck, feeling himself spill in Greg's arse as the man clenches onto him.

 

“Come for me. Now.” Sherlock looks up into Greg's eyes, pumping Greg's cock and Greg lets out a moan as he spills on Sherlock's hand, hot cum running down his fingers and onto Greg's stomach.

 

“Come here.” Before he can protest Greg has pushed him down, kissing him deeply, tasting the blood on Sherlock's tongue. He's still inside Greg, unable to move and his body bucks as Greg licks off his own lips, eyes wide and satisfied.

 

“You shouldn't have-”

 

“Shut up Sherlock.”

 

Greg smiles, stealing another kiss from Sherlock and Sherlock moans into it, clinging onto him as his cock goes soft. He pulls out slowly, seeing the wince on Greg's face before his eyes stare at Greg's hole. It's red, puckered and beautiful and when he sees the cum drip out he leans down, licking it up, making Greg curse.

 

“Fucking hell!”

 

Greg's body bucks up as Sherlock's tongue cleans up his hole and Greg whimpers, the sensation suddenly too much to bear. Sherlock moves, hands running up Greg's leg, his torse before cradling Greg's face.

 

“Oh, Sherlock. You're beautiful.” Greg whispers in awe, his hand coming up to stroke Sherlock's cheek and if Sherlock could cry he probably would have. He knows what he looks like now, knows his eyes are red and wide, his fangs out and probably covered with leftover blood. It's the clearest now that he is a monster yet Greg looks at him just the same as before.

 

“I love you, Greg.” He leans down, kissing Greg again sweetly, taking his time to explore Greg's mouth. He only stops when he notices Greg is shaking.

 

“Dammit! I'll be right back!”

 

“Sherlock, it's fine!”

 

But Sherlock has moved to the bathroom, getting water and a cloth and is back again before Greg is even done protesting. He runs the cloth over Greg's body that's quickly cooling down and he smiles as he sees the goose bumps form all over. The human body really is amazing.

 

“That feels nice.” Greg's words are slurred, his eyes heavy and Sherlock works fast, drying him off, wrapping him in a warm blanket before getting rid of the water. It takes only seconds to clean himself up and then he's next to Greg, maneuvering the man in bed, cuddling up close.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“Amazing.”

 

Sherlock feels a spark of pride at that but pushes it down, checking Greg's neck and seeing the two puncture holes there. His possessive side wakes up as he sees it, running his nose over it and feeling Greg giggle beside him.

 

“I'm yours now right?”

 

Sherlock looks up, staring into Greg's face, seeing a hint of doubt there and he smiles and nods his head. Placing a kiss on the spot.

 

“All mine.”

 

Greg's face lights up like the sun and he presses closer to Sherlock, head on his shoulder, hand wrapped around his stomach.

 

“Good.”

 

“You don't mind?” Sherlock whispers, all his confidence gone now that they're lying here, the air around them settling and Sherlock's brain back online. Greg moves, propping himself up on his elbow and he sees the concern in Greg's eyes as they stare at each other.

 

“Of course I don't mind. This wasn't in the heat of the moment Sherlock, though there was a lot of heat.” Greg smirks and Sherlock rolls his eyes. “Hey,” Greg leans forward, placing a tiny kiss on Sherlock's lips. “I'm serious Sunshine, I've been thinking about this a lot and I don't regret it.”

 

Greg gives Sherlock another kiss, lying back down next to him and Sherlock holds him close, needing to feel him, needing to hear his heartbeat and feel Greg next to him.

 

“How do they know?” Sherlock snaps out of his thoughts and Greg smiles fondly. He's the one person in Sherlock's life that doesn't get irritated when he's lost in thought. “How do the other vampires know I'm now your partner.”

 

“Mate, we call it mate.” Sherlock gives Greg a kiss and Greg hums into it, his body relaxed and soft, smelling of sex, coconut, and Greg.

 

“It's to do with your blood, the smell of it has changed now. They just know you're off limits from now on.” Sherlock watches Greg's face closely, trying to see any fear or anger or upset but Greg just nods, his head back on Sherlock's shoulder, tracing patterns on Sherlock's stomach.

 

“That sounds good. Really, really good.”

 

Sherlock wants to ask more, not really believing that Greg knows what just happened, what it means to be tied to a vampire but Greg has drifted off to sleep, nesting himself deeper into the blankets, holding Sherlock tightly and Sherlock can't do anything else but watch with a goofy smile on his face.

 

It can wait, all the rest of it can wait, the most important thing right now is that Greg is here. Naked, glorious, marked and Sherlock relaxes, holding Greg for the rest of the night as he drifts into his Mind Palace.

 

THE END

 


End file.
